DOR!
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Hinata nembak Naruto? Naruto nembak Hinata? Peluru pun berdesing. DOR! / Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ NaruHina. A very short fic.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and affiliations.

Standard warning for K+-rated fics is applied.

Hinata nembak Naruto? Naruto nembak Hinata? Peluru pun berdesing. DOR!

Enjoy!

000

**DOR!**

By : Naw d Blume

000

_Tap … tap … tap…._

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar semakin dekat –suara dari dua arah yang berbeda.

"Ah. Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara lari itu berhenti. Naruto dan Hinata kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah di sebuah jalan tikus sepi tak bernama. Pipi keduanya memerah. Nafas pun putus-putus.

000

"Wah, mereka berhadap-hadapan. Mereka berhadap-hadapan!"

"Ssssh! Jangan berisik, Ino-pig!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Jangan panggil aku Ino-pig, Forehead."

"Jangan panggil aku Forehead, Ino-pig!"

"Jang…."

"Cih, troublesome. Kalian berdua berisik sekali."

Hening.

Empat orang sosok ninja bersembunyi di balik sebuah semak-semak yang rimbun. Keempatnya adalah Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Choji. Keempat pasang mata mereka menatap dua orang yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan, Hinata dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino tentu saja bersemangat mengamati kejadian di hadapan keduanya. Melihat lebih dekat pada mata mereka, seseorang dapat melihat bahwa mata keduanya bersinar-sinar menantikan suatu hal yang mungkin terjadi.

Shikamaru dan Choji? Well, mereka di sana hanya karena di_ajak _oleh Ino. Meskipun tak dapat disangkal bahwa keduanya memiliki sedikit rasa ingin tahu.

_Crunch … crunch … crunch…._

Choji tetap memakan keripik kentangnya sambil menatap objek pengamatan di depan keempat ninja tersebut seperti menonton pertandingan sepakbola yang tak ingin ia lewatkan.

000

Hinata, seperti biasa, bergerak-gerak dengan gugup di depan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Ada beberapa titik peluh di dahinya. Beberapa menetes langsung ke tanah karena ia menundukkan kepala.

Naruto … tak seperti biasanya, ia tampak sedikit gugup dengan kepala yang mengarah ke bawah. Tidak tampak cengiran khas yang biasa terukir di wajahnya.

"Ummm… Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata-chan … aku…."

Muda mudi itu mendongakkan kepala bersamaan ketika keduanya memulai perkataan bersamaan. Keduanya bertemu pandang. Sepasang mata bermanik biru bertatapan dengan sepasang mata bermanik lavender. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang berlainan.

"Naruto-kun duluan saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Hinata-chan duluan saja."

Keduanya saling mengalah dan mempersilakan yang lain memulai percakapan.

000

"Naruto bodoh."

"…"

Di belakang sebuah pohon yang berseberangan dengan semak-semak, tiga sosok lain turut mengamati Naruto dan Hinata; Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru.

000

"Mmmm…."

"Uh."

Naruto dan Hinata tampak gugup. Keduanya masih bersikukuh mempersilakan satu sama lain untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-kun duluan saja."

"Hinata-chan saja."

"Tidak. Naruto-kun duluan."

"Hinata-chan saja."

Kedua orang itu melanjutkan pertarungan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa pertarungan mereka membuat bosan para penonton. For Pete's sake, mereka bahkan tak sadar jika ada beberapa penonton di sekitar mereka! Geez….

000

"Hinata-chan…," Kiba mendesah pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Akamaru, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shino?" tambahnya sambil menoleh ke samping.

"…."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah mengerti, meskipun Shino tak mengatakan apapun. Yah, mungkin keduanya memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang cukup kuat untuk bertelepati.

000

"Geez. Teman satu timmu itu bodoh sekali, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ino, "padahal aku sudah memberikan saran padanya."

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sebagai pertanda simpati.

Shikamaru menghiraukan keduanya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap malas pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Choji masih tetap setia dengan keripik kentangnya.

000

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa bicara duluan."

"Uhm… Tidak. Naruto-kun saja."

Keduanya terdiam.

_Whoosh_… angin berembus menerbangkan sejumlah daun kering di antara kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu.

Daun terakhir baru saja menyentuh tanah ketika Naruto dan Hinata menatap satu sama lain. Sinar mata mereka menunjukkan kebulatan tekad. Kemudian … mereka bersamaan membuka mulut dan berkata…,

"Hinata-chan, aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku suka pada Naruto-kun!"

Secara bersaamaan pula, Naruto dan Hinata memekik, "eh?"

Keduanya benar-benar memerah seperti tomat saat ini.

"Na-na-naru-to-kun?"

"Uh… ah … ha … ha. Hinata-chan, maukah Hinata-chan jadi pacarku?"

Merona; semakin merah jika memungkinkan. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Hinata sebelum menjawab, "y-ya!"

Segera setelah Hinata menerima Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari ke arah pemudi berstatus 'pacar'nya itu.

Sayang….

_Wooof … woof … woof!_

Akamaru muncul tiba-tiba dan menubruk dirinya. Kiba duduk di punggung sahabat hewannyanya itu dengan seringai jahil seraya berkata, "jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, Naruto bodoh!" setelah itu ia menoleh pada Hinata, "kau sukses melaksanakan saranku. Kerja bagus, Hinata!"

Satu per satu para tamu tak diundang; para penonton, keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mendekati Hinata.

"Selamat, Hinata-chan! Akhirnya perasaanmu disambut!"

"Troublesome. Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, eh?"

"Hinata-chan! Kami bangga padamu."

_Crunch … crunch … crunch…._

Matahari terbenam, meninggalkan semburat jingga yang indah … sebagai penutup hari yang indah.

Shino berdiri menyandar pada pohon seraya memperhatikan wajah cerah Hinata. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata yang dikelilingi Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Choji, ia memperhatikan Kiba dan Akamaru yang asyik menduduki Naruto.

"Kibaaa," Naruto terisak, "izinkan aku memeluk Hinata-chan."

"Tidak."

"Kibaaa…."

"Tidak."

"Kibaaa…."

Semoga saja, hari ini hanyalah awal bagi sebuah masa depan yang panjang. Hmmm … semoga saja.

000

END

000

Pendek sekali, ya? XD

Saya bingung hendak ditulis seperti apa ide dalam kepala saya ini. Jadi, yah, beginilah hasilnya :o

Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review? Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
